1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to baseball pitching targets and more particularly pertains to a new baseball and softball practice device for improving a ball player""s skills in pitching, throwing, and hitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball pitching targets is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball pitching targets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art baseball pitching targets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,423 to Wright; U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,485 to Macosko; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,607 to Maye; U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,648 to Stromback; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,188 to Mahieu; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 350,569 to Boteler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baseball and softball practice device. The inventive device includes a length of protective nylon netting. A support frame is provided that is comprised of a pair of opposed folding legs. The support fame includes a top panel and a pair of lower support panels. The support frame is positionable in front of the protective nylon netting. A target is secured between the pair of opposed folding legs of the support frame.
In these respects, the baseball and softball practice device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving a ball player""s skills in pitching, throwing, and hitting.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of baseball pitching targets now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new baseball and softball practice device construction wherein the same can be utilized for improving a ball player""s skills in pitching, throwing, and hitting.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new baseball and softball practice device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the baseball pitching targets mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baseball and softball practice device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baseball pitching targets, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a collapsible support frame having a first pair of legs and a second pair of legs, with the second pair of legs being pivotally coupled to one of the first pair of legs to permit pivoting of the second pair of legs with respect to the first pair of legs. The system also includes a target assembly secured to the support frame for defining a passage therethrough for representing a zone for an accurately thrown ball to pass through. Preferably, the target assembly comprises a pair of substantially horizontally oriented plate members disposed in a spaced relationship, with a lower one of the plate members being located below an upper one of the plate members. The lower plate member may be suspended below the upper plate member by a plurality of cords. Each of the plate members may have a central aperture therethrough which is defined by an inner perimeter of each plate member, and an outer perimeter of each plate member may be substantially parallel to the inner perimeter.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new baseball and softball practice device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the baseball pitching targets mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baseball and softball practice device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baseball pitching targets, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new baseball and softball practice device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new baseball and softball practice device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new baseball and softball practice device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such baseball and softball practice device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baseball and softball practice device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baseball and softball practice device for improving a ball player""s skills in pitching, throwing, and hitting.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baseball and softball practice device which includes a length of protective nylon netting. A support frame is provided that is comprised of a pair of opposed folding legs. The support fame includes a top panel and a pair of lower support panels. The support frame is positionable in front of the protective nylon netting. A target is secured between the pair of opposed folding legs of the support frame.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.